S & M
by Watch Me Fall Apart
Summary: A sadist and a masochist. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? RussiaxLatvia GRAPHIC YAOI don't like don't read


**Okay, so, I'm currently writing the next chapter of Chemicals, but it's hard because I'm slightly changing it. I can't give any more away. But to keep you all satisfied, here's some very special smut to keep you occupied! The original idea is not mine, I got it from a Death Note story I read ages ago. But I can't remember the title or the author, so I'm afraid I can't give adequate credit. Either way I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CONCEPT OF THIS STORY! If I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't be wasting my time on here. XD**

**Anywho, Enjoi!**

**+Raivis+**

'_Shit!'_

The small Latvian boy known as Raivis Galante flinched as the glass plate made contact with the tile floor and crashed into several pieces. _'Crap,'_ he thought as he knelt down immediately to clean up the pieces. If Ivan found the mess, he'd go into a fit of rage. Raivis didn't have enough time to search for a broom and a dustpan, so he started gingerly picking up the pieces with his bare hands.

Of course, as no good luck could come out of this, a rather large and jaggedly broken piece of glass sliced his palm as he tried to pick it up. "Ow," he muttered as he pulled his hand back, letting go of the glass to examine his wound. Then something surprising happened. The dull sting of the cut started to fade, and a faint tingling sensation responded in its place. Raivis shuddered suddenly and his head twitched to the side. It was an odd response, especially to being hurt. And Raivis gingerly picked up the piece of glass that had cut him.

He stared at it curiously, before bringing it to his palm and gliding it over his skin, producing another cut much like the first. The sting of pain flared in his hand, but the tingling sensation he received last time was quicker to respond then as Raivis' breathing hitched and his body grew warm. A light blush dusted the young Latvian's cheeks as shameful questions bombarded his head.

Did this mean that he liked the pain? Did it turn him on? Did it mean he was some sort of masochist? How would the others deal with it when they found out? _If_ they found out. Raivis came to the conclusion not to tell the others about it. It would only make things worse for himself. Especially in the case that Ivan ever found out. The man was an obvious sadist.

And somehow, thinking about Ivan finding out about his…quirk, excited the boy. The possibilities of what could happen tempted him to have Ivan find out. But, remembering Toris and Eduard, he shook his head and decided against it. He would not let the others know. Especially not Ivan.

+…+

After having cleaned up the rest of the glass, Raivis hurried to the bathroom he and the others shared and pulled out the first aid kit they kept in the most reachable place. He pulled some gauze out and some medical tape before binding his wounds and returning the kit to its proper place. He left the bathroom and ran back to his duties in the kitchen and nearly ran right into Ivan. If he hadn't skidded to a stop, he would have.

"O-oh, hello Ivan…" Raivis said quietly, stepping out of the way of the tall Russian man in the case he needed to pass. But the powerful nation was perceptive.

Ivan picked up Raivis' injured hand by the wrist. "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" Ivan asked, seeming to show concern. Raivis wasn't fooled though. What seemed like concern was really just disappointment that the Russian hadn't been here to witness the boy's pain.

"It's nothing, just a c-couple of scratches." Raivis lied, waving his other hand dismissively. He was a terrible liar. Ivan picked at the medical tape and began removing the Latvian's bandages.

"Oh? Then you shouldn't need so many bandages. It's very wasteful." The Russian said as the last of the gauze dropped to the floor. Ivan bent Raivis' hand at the wrist so the boy's palm was facing him and grinned. "These look like more than just scratches." He said teasingly, almost as if he already knew what the small nation was trying to hide.

Raivis hurriedly thought up another lie. "I-I didn't want to worry you," he stuttered. Great, like that would be convincing. Ivan didn't worry about anyone other than himself. Ivan grinned and tightened his grip on the small boy's wrist.

"Why don't you tell me the truth, Raivis?" the Russian questioned, squeezing the Latvian nation's wrist hard enough to break it. A light blush dusted over the young nation's cheeks as his will bent beneath Ivan's gaze.

"I-I dropped a plate earlier…a-an when I went to p-pick up the pieces, I g-got scratched…" Raivis murmured, telling part of the truth, yet not all of it. Ivan looked curious.

"Where did the second gash come from?" he interrogated, looming over Raivis. The boy was quiet, not wanting to answer the question. He couldn't come up with a lie for two scratches. Well, a scratch and a deep gash in the center of his palm. Ivan brought his other hand up and dug his nails into the gash, re-opening the slowly closing wound. And that's when it all fell apart.

Raivis' knees buckled beneath him and, not thinking, he grabbed onto Ivan's coat sleeve to steady himself. A soft moan of pleasure fell from his lips at the pain Ivan was causing from ravaging his cut. Ivan grinned as the boy trembled, still clinging to him.

"How interesting," the Russian said, digging his thumb nail into the cut and dragging it down the wound's length. Raivis whined in pleasure and a blush lit up his cheeks. "Do you like that?" Ivan asked as he peeled back the split flesh just a bit. Blood poured from the wound as a moan poured from the Latvian's mouth. Raivis his face in Ivan's coat, only to have his face jerked upward as Ivan grabbed his chin and forced the boy to look at him. "Answer me." He commanded. Raivis shuddered under Ivan's cruel gaze.

"Y-yes…" he panted, his breathing labored. A sick, twisted smile lighted on Ivan's lips at this. He made a 'tsk' sound as if to scold Raivis.

"My, my. Such a masochist." The Russian said, his hand moving down from Raivis' chin slightly. He gripped the boy's neck and lifted him so that the Latvian's toes only barely brushed the floor. Raivis gripped Ivan's wrist with the hand that wasn't being tortured and opened his mouth in a useless effort to suck in air. His entire body was quivering. "Hmm…do you want more?" Ivan asked, his voice quieting as he brought Raivis' face close to his own. Shivering, the Latvian nodded as best he could with his throat in the Russian's grip. "Good," Ivan growled, giving the boy's throat one last painful squeeze before letting him drop to the floor.

+…+

Raivis gasped in air the moment he was allowed and quivered on the floor before Ivan. Ivan bent down and picked Raivis up again, by his other wrist this time, and started dragging the boy away from the kitchen. Dizzy and disoriented, Raivis didn't know where they were until he was flung onto a bed. Ivan's bed to be exact.

Suddenly, Ivan was above Raivis, tearing the boy's clothes off carelessly. The Latvian gasped when he was completely bare, the cold air of Ivan's room a shock to his skin. The Russian leaned down then and bit Raivis' neck harshly, and the boy moaned loudly, pain as well as pleasure sending the chemicals in his brain into a frenzy. He felt something pointy poke into his side and scratch him. Gasping, he looked down to see that Ivan had a nail—a nail you'd find in a hardware store—pressed into his flesh and that he was dragging it down his side.

"Mmhnnn…" Raivis moaned, clinging to Ivan as the taller man attacked him. Ivan growled predatorally and kept scratching and biting the boy, making him bleed and moan. "Aahhh…Ivan…" Raivis panted, having earned a full on erection by now. He was tired of the Russian's teasing and impatient to feel the taller man inside him. "P-_pleaaaase~_!" he cried, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Groaning, Ivan consented. He fumbled with his pants for a moment before his own erection sprung free, large and throbbing painfully. Raivis whined impatiently at the sight of it and bit his lip to keep quiet. Impatient as well, Ivan lined himself up with Raivis' entrance, not even bothering to prepare the poor, virginal boy first. Giving a last effort to tease the boy, Ivan leaned forward and growled into Raivis' ear, "Say it." Raivis didn't need to be told twice.

"Fuck me!" the Latvian boy cried as Ivan gripped his arms to steady himself. "Oh god just _fuck me~!_" and Ivan could wait no longer. With a loud groan and a powerful thrust, Ivan entered Raivis' tight, hot ass without a single word of warning. Raivis threw back his head and moaned loudly, tears streaming from his eyes. It hurt so bad but it felt so fucking _good_.

Ivan didn't even give the small nation time to adjust as he began thrusting in and out of the boy's ass at a brutal pace. Raivis couldn't even hold out a steady moan as Ivan kept pounding into him, making the poor boy cry. Not even meaning to, Ivan thrust into Raivis at an angle that hit the small boy's prostate, sending the Latvian into a spasm of twitching and jerking as he cried out loudly—so loud that he practically screamed. The muscles in Raivis' ass clenched down around Ivan's cock and the Russian man shuddered and groaned.

Not much longer afterwards, Raivis cried out. "I-I-I-van!" his speech still broken by the Russian's thrusts. "I'm g-going t-t-to…!" the small boy didn't even get to finish his sentence as he came all over his and Ivan's chests, moaning loudly. Groaning as Raivis' ass tightened again, It wasn't much long after until Ivan came inside the Latvian. They both seemed to crumple like paper as Raivis fell into himself and Ivan, after pulling out of the boy, collapsed next to him on the bed. Both were panting heavily.

Not moments later of laying there and panting, Raivis passed out, exhaustion and the afterglow fatigue taking over his body. Ivan grinned and pulled the sleeping boy to his chest, curling around him possessively.

+…+

In the kitchen, Toris and Eduard were cleaning Raivis' blood off of the floor where Ivan had made the boy's wound worse by way of teasing. Toris sighed and Eduard grimaced as the house suddenly grew quiet. They looked at each other, then finished cleaning.

As they got up to attend to the rest of their duties, they exchanged a glance. A very knowing glance. One that said,

'_Looks like Ivan finally got to Raivis too,'_


End file.
